deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuxedo Mask vs. Kagome Higurashi
Tuxedo Mask vs. Kagome Higurashi is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon against Kagome Higurashi from InuYasha. Description Sailor Moon VS InuYasha! Two love interests who find themselves outclassed, but will do anything in the name of love! Whose heart is stronger? Interlude Wiz: Love -it's a crazy little thing which can lead people do act in ways they wouldn't normally, sometimes doing things that they probably shouldn't. Boomstick: Yeah, like fight alongside someone stronger, even if it means being weak in comparison. Like Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Earth! Wiz: And''' Kagome Higurashi, the reincarnated spirit of Kikyo. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Tuxedo Mask Wiz: Born to a normal, cookie-cutter family in Japan, Mamoru Chiba was a seemingly normal boy. Boomstick: That is, until he turned six years old. He was in the car with his parents when suddenly they decided his story wouldn't work unless it was a superhero origin story, so his parents died, leaving Mamoru in the dust. Wiz: Scarred and traumatized from this experience, Mamoru blocked out any memory he had and instead awakened the memories of his past life, Prince Endymion. Every night Mamoru would have strange visions and dreams involving Princess Serenity, which would become very important later. Boomstick: When Mamoru entered high school, he saw the girl of his dreams... literally! Except Usagi Tsukino wasn't actually named Princess Serenity. Wiz: Unable to deal with the fact that the woman he had been seeing in his dreams and Usagi looked shockingly alike, Mamoru decided to suppress this by constantly teasing her and sometimes even bullying her to a small degree. Boomstick: Yeah, not exactly a way to treat a potential love interest. But hey, at least the tsundere love interest is a guy this time! Wiz: However, Mamoru really did have feelings for Usagi, but simply could not get the words out. But when Usagi discovered she was truly Sailor Moon- Boomstick: And lost a crap-ton of fights-''' Wiz: Mamoru felt it was his responsibility to go out and help her when she was in tight situations, such as when she was being trapped by a plant monster- '''Boomstick: Wait WHAT?! Does that thing have tentacles?! ...I've seen more than enough hentai to know where this is going. Wiz: Ugh... anyway, under the guise of the masked superhero Tuxedo Mask, Mamoru would often find himself rescuing Sailor Moon using the power... of roses. Boomstick: Okay, what?! Wiz: Yes, surprisingly enough... Tuxedo Mask's favorite weapon is a seemingly infinite amount of roses. Charged with supernatural power, these roses can cut through the skin of monsters and stun them, or even kill them. Boomstick: Almost makes me want to take up gardening. Wiz: The more Tuxedo Mask saved Usagi, the more she fell in love with him. Even though it wasn't really hard to tell who it really was, Usagi took a surprisingly long time to figure out that Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru Chiba were one and the same. Boomstick: She's blonde, Wiz! What did you expect? But hey, as long as he's saving her life while she doesn't know who he is, he's at least doing a good job. Wiz: Despite Tuxedo Mask generally being weaker than the Sailor Senshi, he's no slouch in combat. As stated before, his roses have incredibly sharp ends and supernatural abilities, allowing him to pick off weaker monsters. In fact, one rose almost killed Queen Beryl. Boomstick: But that's not all! These roses can also cut through solid concrete and metal, and can deflect energy blasts! I mean, I know they're roses and all, but damn! Venusaur would be jealous! Wiz: In addition, Tuxedo Mask also moves faster than the eye can track, he can leap to and from the rooftops of tall buildings, and he's even durable enough to constantly take attacks from Sailor Moon's villains in desperate attempts to save Usagi. Boomstick: Now that's what I call dedication, Wiz! But if Tuxedo Mask is ever pulled into a close-combat fight, he can wield his cane like a sword and beat you with it just like grandpa used to do to me when I was a kid! Wiz: Wait, what? Boomstick: It's a family tradition. Wiz: Uh, okay. Anyway. While Tuxedo Mask's roses and cane are impressive, it wasn't until discovering he was the spirit of Sailor Earth when he truly discovered what he was capable of. Using the planet's very own energy, Tuxedo Mask can heal himself or others from near-mortal wounds. Boomstick: And just like good ol' Captain Planet, Tuxedo Mask can heal parts of the Earth! Wiz: And because he is drawn to Usagi not just through love but through destiny, he can even sense her well-being and even communicate with her telepathically. This is how he can show up at the most convenient of times to save her life. Boomstick: See, it's not just lazy writing! But sometimes, when Tuxedo Mask gets angry, he can take that planet energy and fire it out in a blast of energy from his hand! Wiz: While Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber was rarely ever used, it was... basically Tuxedo Mask's only real named power. But while Tuxedo Mask may not be quite on the level of the Sailor Senshi, his power is still something which is not to be taken lightly. While nearly killing Queen Beryl and saving Sailor Moon are impressive, one time Tuxedo Mask restored the entire North Pole after Queen Metalia destroyed it. Boomstick: I'm tellin' ya, Wiz. Santa's real. Wiz: What? No, that- ugh. Boomstick: But while Tuxedo Mask is powerful, the thing is... most of his powers are more for support than offense, and a lot of them are useless in combat because they are more for protecting the planet like some aggressive EPA agent. Wiz: Strangely enough, the worse of a condition the planet is in, the weaker Tuxedo Mask's power will get. But since the entire North Pole was destroyed and Tuxedo Mask's power hardly seemed to be drained, one shouldn't take that "weakness" so seriously. Boomstick: But y'know what... in the end, he finally did confess to Usagi and the two of them did get married in the future. Aww, happy ending. Tuxedo Mask: Even a lovely flower will soon wilt if a poisonous energy eats away at it. Kagome Higurashi Wiz: Born as a seemingly regular girl living in modern-day Japan, Kagome Higurashi never quite knew what greatness she was destined for. Boomstick: Y'know how some people believe that when you die, you come back as like a snake or a bird or something? Wiz: Boomstick, religion jokes aren't funny. Boomstick: No, what I was actually going to say is, Kagome was born as the reincarnated spirit of the shrine maiden, Kikyo, who lived 500 years before Kagome did. Wiz: Born with the Shikon no Tama within her body, Kagome's body was a vessel for sacred energy, something sought after by yokai from... the past. Boomstick: One day, as Kagome was walking home from school, a demon popped out from underneath a well Kagome would pass from home to school, and then dragged her down into the well! Which turned out to be a portal to feudal Japan. Wiz: Somehow. But as she arrived 500 years in the past, in feudal Japan, Kagome discovered the sacred jewel, the Shikon no Tama in her own body - which the yokai promptly stole from her after an attempt to kill a centipede demon. Boomstick: And like the clumsy broad she was, Kagome broke the jewel. You know how when you're holding a beer bottle and you drop it, and it breaks into tiny brown shards of glass? Yeah, it was like that except with a sacred jewel which, if it went into the wrong hands, could basically bring about a reign of demons. Not her brightest move. Wiz: But while she was there, she stumbled across a half-demon named Inuyasha, who was present when the jewel was broken. As Kagome could see demonic entities, and Inuyasha could defeat them, the unlikely duo decided to team up in order to find the countless pieces of the jewel before the spider hanyo Naraku could obtain them, granting himself immortality. Boomstick: Because Kagome is a pure being, her main power is to purify anything she touches, ridding it all of demonic energies. She can even fire energy blasts of this purified energy from her hands, like a anti-demon laser gun! Wiz: This technique can be used to purify, or in some cases even kill, almost any type of demon. Speaking of which, Kagome's spiritual energy also allows her to pass through spiritual force fields, be unaffected by magical spells and illusions, and she can sense demonic energies without being affected negatively. Boomstick: And because she is tied to the Shikon no Tama, Kagome can also sense pieces of the jewel, as well as the presence of other jewels! Could be useful depending on the circumstance... But even more useful, she is immune to time-stopping! Take that, Dio Brando! Wiz: In addition, Kagome also has enhanced eyesight, coming from Kikyo's past as an archer. She can see across long distances and enemies coming from miles away, and despite her being dead, spoiler alert, Kagome can also interact with Kikyo telepathically. Boomstick: And just like Wiz mentioned, Kikyo was an archer. So naturally, Kagome decided to take up a bow and arrow for herself. Which... didn't really go so well at first. In fact, that's kinda why he had to look for the Shikon no Tama in the first place! Wiz: However, Kagome's marksmanship increased over time. While her bow and arrow are, for the most part, a regular bow and arrow, her enhanced eyesight as well as her ability to see demons makes her an incredibly adept user of the weapon. Boomstick: But if a demon's on her tail and she needs to kill him? She can infuse her purification powers into the arrows, turning her regular arrows... into Sacred Arrows! Wiz: Kagome's Sacred Arrows penetrate through demonic forces- Boomstick: But sometimes, thanks to Inuyasha, demonic forces penetrate through her! Ayyyy l-m-a-o! Wiz: But interestingly enough, these arrows harmlessly pass through anything that is not a target of hers, meaning that anyone and anything besides a target will be out of harm's way during her attacks. Boomstick: And these arrows can also deflect enemy attacks and demonic forces, making Kagome one hell of a demon hunter! Wiz: Through the power sealed within her, Kagome has helped defeat Mistress Centipede, one of the very first enemies in the series. She also restored all the pieces of the Shikon no Tama with the help of Inuyasha. Boomstick: Hell, she even got so powerful that Naraku of all people grew to be afraid of her! Wiz: But sadly, this sort of power is likely Kagome's biggest downfall. While demons cower in fear at her power, her attacks don't affect humans quite as much. And because she is not a demon herself, and is just a regular human, anything which would kill a normal human... well, would kill her. Boomstick: But hey, at least she finally got with the man-dog-demon of her dreams. Whom she can command to sit at any time. Kagome: I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Feudal Japan (Cue Longing - Inuyasha OST) It was approaching dusk in feudal Japan. The darkening sky was beginning to cast a shadow over the grassy fields and high trees, and demons had been running rampant throughout the land all day, but most of them had been picked off and dispatched of. The only ones remaining had hidden themselves behind various rock structures or trees, disappearing from view. As in this area, a girl who could see demons and a half-demon man who could kill said demons had been cutting apart, ripping to shreds, and impaling these demons, leaving none in their wake as they searched for shards of a brilliant purple, amethyst-like jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. A short breeze flowed throughout, the faint brushing of leaves in the trees and blades of grass brushing against each other echoing for a short moment. The flowing of water in a nearby river could be heard as well as those two mentioned previously approached the stream. One of them, a man dressed in a red kimono and with long, white hair. He held a large katana down at his side in his left hand, though ready to wield it in case he was to do battle. The gentle breeze flicked his white hair as he stared on ahead. The other, a young woman dressed in a seifuku (that means "schoolgirl uniform" for all you who don't know Japanese) with a white middle and green collar and skirt and with long, black hair. At her side was a long, brown bow and she wore a cylindrical case filled with arrows on the back. The man, Inuyasha, turned his head to the left, downstream. "I hear something," he stated, holding his katana in a defensive position. "I'm going to go see what's downstream, you stay here." Inuyasha told the young woman, Kagome Higurashi. "I'll be back before long. There might be pieces of the jewel here." Kagome nodded in affirmation. "Right." She replied as Inuyasha dashed off. Kagome took a step down toward the river, but suddenly she stumbled down into the crevice, face-first in the dirt before the water. "Aah!" she shrieked out. After her tumble, Kagome pulled herself up back to her feet, only to see that her seifuku had been stained with a brown dirt all over the front. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Dammit..." With another sigh, Kagome lifted up her dirt-stained shirt, removing it as she set it down in the water. She then slid her green skirt down, repeating the process as she was, within seconds, left wearing... nothing. She began by dipping her shirt in the water, wringing it out to squeeze out the dirt and water. After a few seconds of washing her clothing, a beetle-like demon the size of a dog crawled down the rock face, glaring at Kagome as it approached. "Aah!" Kagome shrieked once more, her eyes widening as she crossed her arms over her chest, backing away to reach for her bow. "Where did I put it...?" she muttered to herself, fidgeting around as she frantically turned her head back-and-forth, seeking out her bow. The beetle demon made a strange shriek-hiss sound as it jumped at Kagome, who had just reached her bow, when- SHINK! Kagome gasped as suddenly a red rose, of all things, darted toward the beetle and impaled its midsection upon the flower's stalk. The beetle gave out a screech of agony as within seconds, it disintegrated into a black dust, without so much as a trace. (Cue Tuxedo Mask - Sailor Moon OST) "What the-?" Kagome asked, before turning around to see a tall man dressed in a tuxedo standing above. He also wore a large, black top hat upon his head and a white mask which covered his eyes. A red cape hung from his back, flowing in the gentle breeze as he held up another red rose. This masked man was known as Mamoru Chiba, or better yet, Tuxedo Mask. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief for a quick second, but within moments her face flushed with a deep redness as she covered up her bare chest with her arms, quickly and frantically slipping her seifuku back on. "You creep!" shouted Kagome, glaring at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask tilted his head a bit, his expression unchanging. "Why, that's not a polite way to treat someone who just saved you." Tuxedo Mask replied. "I hadn't even noticed you were undressed." Kagome huffed in frustration. Now clothed, she drew her bow as she pulled an arrow about the length of one of her arms and a half. In the blink of an eye, Kagome pulled her arm back as she fired the arrow toward Tuxedo Mask. "Whoa!" With little time to spare, Tuxedo Mask stepped to the side, barely avoiding the arrow. Instead, the arrow pierced right through the flower with such a zip that the rose petals scattered all over, leaving nothing but the stalk in Tuxedo Mask's gloved hand. "Well, if that's the way you're going to play," Tuxedo Mask began, appearing to pull another rose from nowhere as he flicked his wrist. "If you insist." FIGHT! (Cue Fight to the Death - Inuyasha OST) Almost immediately, Kagome drew another arrow and fired it at Tuxedo Mask like before. With a quick reflex, Tuxedo Mask nimbly sidestepped around as the arrow lodged itself into the trunk of a tree behind him. In return, Tuxedo Mask threw another rose at Kagome. Her eyes widened as the sharpened end of the rose honed in on her, but she swiftly moved her head to the side as the rose lodged itself into the dirt behind her, just narrowly missing her ear. "That was close..." Kagome muttered, drawing another arrow and aiming at Tuxedo Mask. "I don't know who you are," Kagome began. "But you're not getting away!" She jumped up onto a taller rock in the stream, taking aim toward Tuxedo Mask. Timing his throw with Kagome's arrow-firing, Tuxedo Mask took another rose from (seemingly) nowhere and threw it with the precision of a dart. In a flash, Kagome's arrow and Mamoru's rose collided in midair, but the two projectiles bounced off of each other, springing backward and falling onto the ground harmlessly. "You fancy yourself an archer?" asked Tuxedo Mask, tilting his head again. With another huff, Kagome drew another arrow from the container on her back as she fired yet another arrow. Tuxedo Mask, unfazed, simply weaved his head to the side as the arrow passed by his head, missing him completely. In a hasty move, Kagome pulled another arrow and placed it in her bow, aiming it at Tuxedo Mask once more. "I'll have you know, Kikyo was a master archer!" she quickly responded, firing the arrow at Tuxedo Mask once more. This time, Tuxedo Mask jumped over the arrow, avoiding the projectile as he landed on the branch of an overhead tree. "I never said anything about this 'Kikyo' person," Tuxedo Mask replied, pulling another arrow from thin air and throwing it at Kagome again. "It's you who lacks the refinery." Kagome knelt down onto the ground, attempting to roll forward to dodge the oncoming rose. However- SHINK! Kagome gave a quiet "ack!" as she tripped onto the ground mid-roll. She looked down to see the stalk of a rose protruding from the back of her lower leg, blood dripping out and onto the ground. She winced in pain as she examined the rose, thorns poking into her skin and all. Gritting her teeth, Kagome reached for the rose in her leg as she wiggled it around, trying to remove it from her skin. A horrible, stinging pain resonated through her skin as Kagome let out a faint whimper. Yet, the rose would not budge. "I need to get away..." Kagome muttered to herself. Doing her best to ignore the pain, Kagome ran off upstream, trying to get away from Tuxedo Mask. Still up in the tree, Tuxedo Mask watched as Kagome ran away. Tuxedo Mask scratched his chin for a few seconds, observing the young, wounded archer run off. "I suppose she's done fighting for now..." (Cue Dilemma - Inyasha OST) Off in the distance, by a small waterfall, Kagome was sitting down in the grass near the water's edge. "I better get this wound all patched up..." Kagome muttered to herself, slowly and precisely pulling the rose out of her leg. The thorns prodded against the interior of her leg as she slowly pulled it out, wincing as she attempted to remove it. After a few seconds, she finally pulled the blood-covered rose out of her leg, leaving a small wound behind. Blood trickled out onto the grass, dirt, and into the water as a pattern of wavy red flowed through. With a grit of her teeth, Kagome pulled a piece of white cloth from the cylindrical container on her back and tied it around her leg, slowly beginning to stain red-brown from the bleeding. When she was finished, she picked up her bow, which she had set down by the rock she was behind, and then aimed forward. Off in the distance, she could see Tuxedo Mask still in that same tree he was in before, and moreover his back was turned to her. Perfect opportunity. "There." Kagome pulled her arm back as she fired another arrow from her bow, aiming at Tuxedo Mask from the distance she was at. The arrow soared through the air, honing on on Tuxedo Mask from a few kilometers or so away. "Huh?" Moments before the arrow could hit him, Tuxedo Mask narrowly ducked underneath the arrow. However, the arrow pierced right through his hat, leaving a hole in the center as it flew through the other side. "Where did that woman go..." He asked, jumping down from the branch and onto the ground as he darted off in the direction the arrow came from. After a few minutes of running, Tuxedo Mask approached a rather large rock - in fact, it looked to be big enough to hide someone behind it. "Now, where could that archer be...?" Tuxedo Mask asked himself, observing the area a bit. A few seconds passed by, when suddenly a purple light emitted from behind the rock- CRACK! The rock behind Tuxedo Mask suddenly shattered into rocky bits, almost like grains of sand. The force of the blow was enough to send Tuxedo Mask onto the ground, face-first. Tuxedo Mask pushed himself back up onto his feet as he spit out dirt and sand, wiping off dust from his tuxedo. "Alright, what just-" Tuxedo Mask then turned around to see Kagome standing in the position where the rock was, her hand emanating a purple smoke as chunks of the rock were scattered around her. "You're going to regret all that!" Kagome shouted, her right hand lighting up with a bright purple as she pointed it at Tuxedo Mask. Opposite her, Tuxedo Mask extended his arm as suddenly, his right hand began to do the same. "Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. In perfect unison, Kagome and Tuxedo Mask fired off bolts of bright purple energy from the palms of their hands. The force of the dual attack was enough to launch both Mamoru and Kagome backward and onto their backs on the ground. Dust obscured the battlefield, making it impossible for either of the two to see each other through the dust. Tuxedo Mask got up onto his feet first, taking a perfect stance as he appeared to be unscathed. His tuxedo was merely covered in dust, not quite scratched or torn. His skin, surprisingly enough, appeared to be untouched as well. Also surprisingly, he did not feel any pain from the blow. Kagome let out a cough as she inhaled too much dust, but then pushed herself back up, squinting through the dust at Tuxedo Mask. Unlike Mamoru, there was a visible cut on her arm as well as a tear in her seifuku. "Ow... that really hurt..." Kagome muttered out, feeling a sharp, stinging pain shooting through her body. What did he hit me with? she thought to herself. Gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain, Kagome dashed toward Tuxedo Mask and extended her arm to his chest again, her hand glowing a bright purple. "Alright, this time it's going to work!" Before Tuxedo Mask could react, a burst of purple light erupted from Kagome's hand, lighting up the battlefield as a blast of energy fired into Mamoru's stomach. Tuxedo Mask fell backward from the force of the energy blast, but surprisingly did not have any wounds to show for the attack as he simply got up, dusting his tuxedo off again. "What... was that?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "That was-" Right before Kagome could give an answer, Tuxedo Mask grinned as his red cape flowed elegantly n the wind. "Whatever it is, it will have no effect on me!" Kagome's eyes widened as she stepped back a bit. He's... not a demon, then... After a few seconds of this speechlessness, Kagome shook her head around as she pulled her bow once more, then jumped back as she aimed it right toward Tuxedo Mask's chest. "Let's see you dodge this!" she called out, pulling her arm back as she fired the arrow. "Whoa!" Tuxedo Mask shouted out before waving his arm in front of the arrow. Luckily for Tuxedo Mask, he stopped the arrow from piercing through his chest... but unluckily for him, that was because the arrow had pierced through the palm of his hand and gone through the other side. "...That's not good..." Tuxedo Mask muttered out, blood dripping from his hand down onto his tuxedo and onto the ground. Wincing at the pain, Tuxedo Mask grabbed onto the end of the arrow as he forcefully pulled it outward, blood staining his white gloves red-brown- -But before he could successfully pull the arrow from his hand, he was met with a surprisingly tough blunt force to the stomach as he let out an agonized "hurk!". After the dust cleared some more, he could see that Kagome had kicked him right in the stomach. Tuxedo Mask gave a frustrated huff, more angry than actually hurt, and from (also seemingly) absolutely nowhere, pulled a long black cane and pointed it at Kagome. "En garde!" called Tuxedo Mask, waving the can around like a sword. Kagome attempted to jump back a bit, but before she could Tuxedo Mask whacked her across the face with his cane, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek. "Ow!" cried Kagome, rubbing the side of her face. It was a sort of stinging pain, the sort which would not last for very long but while it did... oh boy, it did NOT feel good. "That's awfully low of you, hitting a girl like that!" Kagome shouted at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask then looked down at the ground, and sighed. "I suppose you are right... hitting maidens like that is unacceptable for gentleman such as myself..." Kagome scowled and crossed her arms at Tuxedo Mask. "Spying on me while I was bathing... chasing after me... now hitting me like this? What kind of gentleman are you?" she asked. Tuxedo Mask looked back up as he elegantly swung his cape to the side, and if one could see past his mask then that person could see that he was glaring intently at Kagome. "Sure, it may not be acceptable for me to hit a lady," he began. "But as long as Usagi Tsukino is in this world, I may not allow myself to die at the hands of you!" With one fluid motion, Tuxedo Mask pulled the arrow from his hand, blood splashing out and onto the ground as one could see a visible hole through his palm. ---- (Cue Beauty - Sailor Moon OST) Mamoru's mind Remembering a pivotal time in his life, Mamoru thought back to a time in which things seemed hopeless, but when his love for Usagi ultimately won out. In the center of a dark room, Sailor Moon was on the ground, looking up in horror at a witch-like being. Her skin was gray and wrinkled, and she was grinning ear-to-ear with a seemingly rotten smile upon her face. As Usagi had not yet trained herself to be at her full potential quite yet, she was still losing quite a lot of battles. And this one was no exception. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Usagi, backed into a corner as the witch loomed over her, wearing a demonic grin upon her face. Queen Beryl extended her arm toward Usagi, stretching it out and curving it right above her head. Why, she knew that with a single attack, she could end this all. And she would be only moments away from taking over the entire world, with no opposition. However, Tuxedo Mask was not about to let that happen. Jumping onto a windowsill, Tuxedo Mask appeared at just the right moment as he threw a rose down at the ground, between the witch and Sailor Moon. "Huh?" Sailor Moon's eyes widened as suddenly, Tuxedo Mask could feel that Sailor Moon was feeling... safer. However, he still needed to save her life. "Now who might you be?" the witch asked. "I am Tuxedo Mask!" he replied, his cape flowing elegantly in the wind. "Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you! It is your destiny!" Tuxedo Mask told her, looking right into her eyes as he watched on. He could remember that at this point, Sailor Moon would get back up and fight. However, he most fondly remembered his intervention, and saving Usagi's life. As that was what Tuxedo Mask felt he lived for, and what he felt his purpose was. And now, he wasn't about to lose that. ---- (Cue Gekitotsu - Inuyasha OST) In the time it took for Tuxedo Mask to remember all that, Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Mamoru's hand heal the wound completely, the skin forming around and everything. It was almost as if he hadn't taken any prior damage. "Now," Tuxedo Mask began with a grin. "Shall we continue?" Before Kagome could respond, Tuxedo Mask threw another rose into her midsection, resulting in an agonized "Aah!" from Kagome. Kagome stumbled backward as blood dripped over her seifuku and onto the ground, and her eyes widened as she realized that she would have to extract a rose once more. "Not again!" cried Kagome, wincing as she attempted to pull the rose from her midsection. "Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!" shouted Tuxedo Mask, pointing his arm at Kagome once more. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her heart beginning to pound with both fear and dread - how was this guy being so hard to defeat? If only she had Inuyasha by her side. Right as that thought crossed her mind, a blast of darker purple energy fired from Tuxedo Mask's hand and into Kagome's head, the force knocking her backward as she fell down onto the ground. Kagome shrieked out once more as she fell over, feeling a horrible splitting feeling in her head. "Inuyasha!" she cried out, hoping that Inuyasha would hear her, wherever he was... ...He was beginning to take a rather long time.. ---- (Cue Sad Love - Inuyasha OST) Kagome's mind Kagome could remember the fateful day - the day she decided to take Inuyasha to stay at the temple, and he had ended up cursed as a result. His hair had turned a deep black, and he essentially passed out on the ground. Kagome's vision was blurred from the tears in her eyes, as she felt it was all her fault. "He's dripping in sweat..." Kagome muttered, placing her hands on his face. She could feel his body heating up dramatically, to a dangerous point. She reached into her pocket as she pulled out a white cloth, applying it to Inuyasha's head. After a few seconds, Inuyasha let out a few groans of pain, opening his eyes to look up at Kagome. "Huh?" "Sorry." Kagome replied, but honestly relieved to see Inuyasha awake. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" There was a short silence for a few seconds. "...Kagome..." Inuyasha began. "What is it?" asked Kagome, leaning toward Inuyasha's face. "Tell me something," Inuyasha continued. "Why were you crying?" Kagome backed up a bit, her eyes widening. How would she answer? "Back in the other room?" she asked, referring to a previous moment. "Because... I thought I was going to lose you... I thought you were gonna... die..." "You... shed tears for me..." Inuyasha began. "Cried for me... Kagome... if it's not too much trouble, may I lie on your lap?" ---- (Cue Moon Tiara Action - Sailor Moon OST) Kagome knew just how much she meant to Inuyasha in that moment, and how much he meant to her. And she would not let anything or any''one'' in her way, as she had been through simply too much to let that happen at this point. Throwing all caution to the wind, Kagome drew her bow and aimed it toward Tuxedo Mask again. Taking advantage of her moment of advantage, she quickly fired the the bow at his chest, aiming for a vital organ this time. Before Kagome could connect her attack, Tuxedo Mask drew another rose from, you guessed it, absolutely nowhere and threw it at the arrow. Once again, the two bounced off of each other and simply landed harmlessly upon the ground. This process continued for a few more times, the two projectiles hitting each other in midair and simply not connecting with their targets. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at Kagome, which she dodged by sliding to the right. Kagome fired an arrow at Tuxedo Mask, and he simply avoided the blow by swatting the arrow aside with his cane. "The things in life we can't have..." Tuxedo Mask began, dashing toward Kagome with his cane extended. "Are the most beautiful ones." He then thrust the cane forward, jamming the blunt end of it into Kagome's midsection. "Ack!" Kagome let out a grunt of pain as the force knocked her backward, stumbling as her foot lost traction above the waterfall. Her foot almost slid off the edge, and just a bit more force would have knocked her into the water completely. Ignoring the sickening pain in her stomach, Kagome pulled herself back onto the ground as she dashed toward Tuxedo Mask. "I will defeat you, for Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, holding her bow in her right hand. Tuxedo Mask dashed toward her as well and swung his cane horizontally, which Kagome dodged by ducking underneath. One would not be able to see it due to the mask, but if one could, he would see that Tuxedo Mask's eyes widened as this happened. "That's... not possible..." Tuxedo Mask muttered to himself as Kagome rolled behind the masked Senshi, drawing her bow and aiming behind Tuxedo Mask. "Let's see how you like it!" Kagome shouted, firing the arrow into Tuxedo Mask's back. Mamoru let out an agonized "hurk!" as the force of the attack had him stumbling forward, almost landing into the water like Kagome almost did only seconds prior. However, before anything could happen- Zzzzip! An arrow right toward Tuxedo Mask, except this time with a peculiar glowing purple tip rather than the regular silver. Tuxedo Mask, still trying to catch his footing, attempted to swerve to the side to avoid the arrow, but before he could the arrow pierced his chest as he stumbled downward, falling down into the crevice below. No... Usagi... Tuxedo Mask thought to himself as he fell down toward the rushing water. With the arrow in his chest and the descent, it seemed like there was nothing left that he could do... From above, Kagome watched on as Tuxedo Mask made his plunge. Blood was falling into the water as his image was becoming less and less apparent. "Whew, that will be quite the story to tell to Inuyasha." Kagome began to walk away, knowing that she'd never have to deal with that creep again- However, in the crevice below, Tuxedo Mask was holding onto a branch right above the water, with only his left arm. "...That lady... she almost got me..." Tuxedo Mask muttered to himself. He cringed in pain as he felt the arrow's mystical forces ravaging his body, tearing apart piece by piece- "Wait!" Tuxedo Mask shouted aloud. With his right arm, he pulled the arrow from his chest, blood spilling over the white portion of his tuxedo. "It's just... an arrow?" It didn't feel different from a regular arrow, and apart from piercing his skin, it didn't have any adverse effects. "She won't get the best of me... not while Usagi is still living!" With a mighty heave, Tuxedo Mask pulled himself onto the branch above the water and promptly jumped up into the air, landing on the branch of a tree diagonal to Kagome. "Wha-?!" Kagome turned around to see Tuxedo Mask in a tree once more, his cape flowing with the wind elegantly once more. "I believe you have underestimated me," Tuxedo Mask began, wearing a grin. "This final move shall decide which of us is truly the greater lover!" Kagome nodded as she pulled an arrow and aimed it using her bow. Tuxedo Mask followed suit, materializing a rose in his hand. Inuyasha... Usagi... In perfect unison, Kagome fired her arrow and Tuxedo Mask threw his rose. This time, the projectiles didn't collide in midair. Instead, they flew right past each other, avoiding each other completely. As the night began to fall, the figures of Kagome Higurashi and Tuxedo Mask were becoming dimmer and less apparent... SHINK! The two projectiles hit their targets at exactly the same time. Tuxedo Mask fell from the tree and onto his back, an arrow protruding from his shoulder. "Ow... I'm going to have to heal a bit for this..." He then walked toward Kagome, who had a rose protruding from her forehead. Tuxedo Mask looked at her for a few seconds, and into her dying eyes as blood dripped from her forehead and down to her seifuku. "Inu...yasha..." Kagome weakly muttered out, her body growing lifeless as she slumped over, in a pool of her blood with a rose still in her forehead. K.O.! Tuxedo Mask bowed as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder and the rose from Kagome's forehead and then placed both at her side. Hey, gentleman code means you have to respect ladies - never said anything about killing them. ...But what would Inuyasha think...? Results Boomstick: No, Kagome! Dammit Wiz, Inuyasha's not going to like what he comes back to. Wiz: While Kagome is a skilled archer and can purify any demon, Tuxedo Mask is in a league of his own. For starters, Kagome has almost always needed help from others to defeat her opponents, while Tuxedo Mask was often the one doing the helping -on his own. Boomstick: Kagome's purification powers are nice, but they're only good against demons. Since Tuxedo Mask isn't a demon, her powers wouldn't work too well and she'd be forced into just using her arrows. And yes, Tuxedo Mask's roses do work on good entities. Hence, when he was being possessed, and posed a threat to the Sailor Senshi. Wiz: Tuxedo Mask also held a significant physicality edge. He's taller and heavier, and with his cane he was guaranteed to take this fight should it have gone into close-range. Tuxedo Mask is also significantly more agile than Kagome, being able to leap from rooftops and whatnot on his own. Kagome can take attacks from demons, but Tuxedo Mask has been able to survive the vacuum of space. Boomstick: But by far Tuxedo Mask's biggest advantage was his sheer power! One time, the North Pole was destroyed, and Tuxedo Mask, being Captain Planet- I mean, Sailor Earth, was tasked with restoring it. And he restored the entire fucking North Pole! The whole thing! Wiz: Given that Tuxedo Mask can concentrate this same energy into blasts which he can fire out, Kagome's fairly low durability and her inferior stats meant that she simply could not take a blow like that. And since Tuxedo Mask's power comes directly from the Earth itself, and he wasn't even slowed down by the North Pole's destruction, there wasn't anything Kagome could do to even faze him. Just delay the inevitable. Boomstick: Oh, and did we also mention that Tuxedo Mask could heal himself? Because he could totally heal himself. That's something Kagome can't do. Tuxedo Mask was sure dressed to kill. Wiz: The winner is Tuxedo Mask. Comparison Tuxedo Mask *+Faster and more agile *+Likely stronger *+Roses are better than Kagome's arrows *+Not affected by Kagome's powers *+More destructive capability *+Can heal himself of any injuries he sustains Kagome Higurashi *+Skilled fighter in her own right *+Possibly more experienced? *-Purification powers don't work on Tuxedo Mask *-Outclassed physically *-Arrows aren't as good as Tuxedo Mask's roses *-Less destructive capability Who would you be rooting for? Tuxedo Mask Kagome Higurashi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kodansha vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016